Truth Or Dare
by KevinAlexanderClarkObsessioner
Summary: All I Can Say Right Now, During MWPP 6th Year. Rated 'R' For Later Chapters.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Eyas! This fanfic is so funny, and it was a lot of fun to write. I wrote it with my friend (Character; Samonia). Almost the whole story is bits taken from our life...it's wicked! Teehee! Well I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP related characters! They belong to the one and only great J.K. Rowling (As if you didn't already know). ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
Stripping, Skinny Dipping, and Sesame Street Boxers.  
  
*********  
  
Lily Evans, Chayla Foyen, Samonia Lorevato sat in the GCR Saturday night, bored out of their minds.  
  
"Let's sneak into the kitchens?" Samonia suggested shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Did that yesterday," Lily told her waving her suggestion off.  
  
"Let's play 'truth or dare' with the guys," Samonia suggested.  
  
"Don't feel like playing a game," Chayla said.  
  
Samonia sighed, "Well. I don't hear you two giving any suggestions!" She tutted.  
  
Chayla shrugged, "Let's do nothing!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds good!" Lily replied, lying down in the chair, where she was sitting.  
  
Samonia tutted, "I'm going to the library," She told them.  
  
"Bye!" Lily said waving. Samonia got up and headed towards the portrait door. Just as she reached it, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walked in.  
  
"Looked what the cat dragged in," Lily mumbled, so only Chayla could hear. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Why. Hello ladies," Sirius said smiling.  
  
Samonia had decided she would stay, "Hi." She blushed.  
  
"What's up sexy?" Sirius directed at Chayla.  
  
Chayla rolled her eyes, "Migawd," she mumbled under her breath. She got up and walked to the nearest couch.  
  
"What did I say?" Sirius asked everyone else.  
  
"It 's not what you said, she just...doesn't...like...you..." Lily told him, hesitating to find words. "Yeah..."  
  
"Ah," Sirius pouted, "I'm bored," He said leaning against the couch where Chayla was sitting.  
  
Chayla looked at Sirius, "Lets play truth or dare."  
  
"Oh but Chay...I thought you didn't want to play a game," Samonia said to Chayla.  
  
"Huh..." She replied. "That wasn't me..."  
  
Samonia shook her head.  
  
"Okay let's play," James said grabbing Lily's hand and dragged her to the couch where Sirius and Chayla were. Everyone else followed.  
  
Lily started, "Sirius. Truth or dare?"  
  
Sirius stared blankly at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Ahem!" James cleared his throat. Sirius still stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"I think he's dead," Peter told everyone.  
  
"No, he's still breathing," Remus pointed out.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later~*~  
  
"Sirius...?" Samonia asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"SIRUIS!" Chayla yelled, then pushed him. He fell over, and stood up quickly.  
  
"Huh? What?" He said quickly.  
  
"Lily asked you 'truth or dare', then you like totally blanked out for ever," James told him, looking worried.  
  
"Dare!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting back down.  
  
"What?" Lily questioned.  
  
"You asked me truth or dare, and I said dare," He replied.  
  
"Okay..." Lily said. "You have to kiss Peter...on the cheek!"  
  
"No way! That's gross," he stated.  
  
"What are you, chicken?" Chayla said.  
  
"No...look at him," He joked.  
  
"Ah...I see what you mean," Chayla replied. "Don't worry I wouldn't do it either," She told him laughing. Peter looked sad.  
  
"Hmm...lets make the game more interesting," James said.  
  
"Like how?" Samonia questioned.  
  
"When we refuse a 'truth or a dare' we have to take an article of clothing off," He replied smiling. Everyone agreed.  
  
"So Sirius, what's it going to be?" Samonia asked.  
  
"I'm going to take off my pants!"  
  
Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously, "It's because s-" he started but was cut off by Sirius covering his mouth.  
  
"Oops, sorry I forgot," Remus apologized.  
  
"Anyway..." Sirius said, he stood up, and slowly took off his pants, and somewhat danced to no music.  
  
"Go Sirius, Go Sirius," chorused Lily and Samonia.  
  
"Migawd," Chayla, once again, mumbled. She got up and pulled Sirius' pant down (Which were only about just off his waist). "What the bloody hell was that for?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing," He blushed, "I've just always wanted to do that."  
  
"Bloody hell," James said, looking at his best friend. "Sesame Street boxers?!"  
  
Sirius looked down, "Yeah...what's wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing," Samonia sniggered.  
  
"I think there cute..." Chayla told him, Lily agreed. Sirius blushed and sat down.  
  
"Anyways..." Remus said. "Sirius your go."  
  
"Okay, I pick you! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm...that's a melon scratcher," Remus said sarcastically rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Mmm...Melon..." James and Sirius said in unison drooling.  
  
Lily smacked them both in the side of the head.  
  
"Truth," Remus said.  
  
"Who in the room do you like?" Sirius questioned him.  
  
"Chayla," He blurted out and then walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll go get Remus back," Sirius told them sounding angry. He got up and ran after Remus. When he caught up with him he took Remus by the shoulders, and turned him to face him, "What the fuck was that about?" he questioned.  
  
"What was what about?" Remus asked dumbfounded, even though he knew what he was talking about, he started to walk again.  
  
"Don't play games with me Lupin!" Sirius said going red in the face. "You know what I'm talking about. And why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I knew you liked her," Remus said coldly.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. Then spoke, "And it seems she doesn't like me."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Remus smiled at his friend.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to the Common Room,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"What took you so long?" Samonia asked, as Sirius and Remus were walking in.  
  
"No reason," Sirius answered sitting down by Chayla again.  
  
"Remus I think it's your turn" Peter said.  
  
"Oh...Chayla..." he announced.  
  
"Umm...Truth," She replied.  
  
"Who in this room do you like?"  
  
Chayla looked around the circle. "Sirius," she blushed. Sirius beamed.  
  
"Really?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Chayla blushed a brighter red.  
  
"But I thought you said that she doesn't like you, Sirius?" Remus smirked.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked her.  
  
"Migawd! I can't believe Sirius thought that, I mean if you looked on the cover of her notebook, it says; Sirius Black + Chayla Foyen in a heart, and; Chayla Leeanne Black, and it just goes on like that," Lily told them. Chayla covered her very bright red face.  
  
"Who's Leeanne?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's her middle name, dumbass," Samonia told him.  
  
"Who's? Chayla's?" he questioned confused.  
  
"NO..." Samonia said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, okay, then who's?" he asked.  
  
"IT'S CHAYLA'S!" Samonia exclaimed yelling at Peter.  
  
"Oh...I get it now," Peter announced.  
  
"Took you long enough," Lily said.  
  
"Chayla! Sirius! Stop kissing!" Samonia said.  
  
Chayla pulled away from Sirius, "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because its your turn," She told her.  
  
"Oh..."she blushed a bit. "Okay then, Lil!"  
  
"Dare," She replied laughing a bit.  
  
"You have to strip for Remus, James, and Peter," Chayla told her.  
  
"Excuse me!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why not me too?" Sirius asked smiling hopefully.  
  
Chayla sideways glanced at him.  
  
"Never mind," He said sort of in a sad voice.  
  
"You'll get one from Chay..." Samonia smiled and winked.  
  
"Ahem!" Chayla cleared her throat. Sirius ginned from ear to ear. She flung herself on Sirius again. Everyone laughed.  
  
"TMI!" James said. "So Lil, where's our stripping?"  
  
"Right here," She replied. She stood up and took off her shoes.  
  
"Woo, Woo...Take it off!" Remus, James, and Peter hooted in unison. Lily smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Ah, what was that?" Remus asked disappointedly.  
  
"Like I'm going to strip for you guys..." Lily laughed. Chayla and Samonia giggled. James looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"Lily go," Peter told her.  
  
"Right...Samonia truth or dare?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Okay I pick...truth," Samonia answered.  
  
"Why is everyone picking truth," Lily demanded. "I'm I the only brave one here?  
  
"Hey!" Sirius piped up. "I picked Dare..."  
  
"Okay...Sammie," Lily said to Samonia. "Have you even been skinny dipping?"  
  
Samonia smiled, "Oh yeah...Chay and I go every night in the lake," She said. "Together," she added looking at the expressions on James', Remus', Sirius' and Peter's faces.  
  
"REALLY?" Sirius and Remus said together with eyebrows raised.  
  
Chayla reached over and slapped Samonia on the arm.  
  
"Ouch..." Samonia replied sarcastically. "Yeah, but not tonight...as you two would show up..." she laughed.  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"And besides, Chayla would wanna be with 'Siri'" Lily said.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah...hold me, hold me, love me, love me!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Okay, okay I know this isn't the best story in the world...but wait till later chapters;) Please Review! 


	2. Authors Note

OGAWD! THE WORST HAS POSSIBLY HAPPENED! I WAS GOING TOOH ADD TOOH THIS STORY.... but I found out that mah daddy threw out the last pages that I needed . ! But Samonia (Sonia) and I are going tooh re-write them, and then post them! So it's going tooh take A LOT longer then expected! Sorry!

-Ally


End file.
